1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and, particularly, to a home control system.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A home control system may comprise a mobile device, a controlling device, and at least one peripheral device. The controlling device may be connected to the at least one peripheral device, and may be connected to Internet via an Internet device. The mobile device may be a smart phone or a tablet. The at least one peripheral device may be a television, an electric light, an electric fan, or an air conditioner.
A user may use the mobile device to connect to the controlling device via the Internet, and the user may operate the mobile device to transmit a control signal to the at least one peripheral device via the Internet and the controlling device. Therefore, the user may use the mobile device to remotely control the at least one peripheral device without at least one controller of the at least one peripheral device. Further, when the user is away from the house, the user may use the mobile device to turn on or off the at least one peripheral device via the Internet and the controlling device.
When any one of the controlling device and the Internet device is out of order, the user may not control the at least one peripheral device via the mobile device. Then, the user has to find the at least one controller of the at least one peripheral device to control the at least one peripheral device. However, finding the at least one controller of the at least one peripheral device is inconvenient for the user. Therefore, the home control system may be improved.